bongo_and_the_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Chapter Three
Takes place after Chapter Seventeen, before Chapter Eighteen. It is theorized that Skimp, kawkrookitar, and Aigee-Gorg were transported in the night to a separate plane of existence. Bongo and James were not taken, for they were speaking with The Giant at the time of the event. The Mystery of the Stolen Diamonds * Skimp, Kaw, and Aigee-Gorg suddenly awaken within a vast, seemingly endless white void, having absolutely no memory of how they ended up here. “Hold on a minute,” said Skimp, confused. “Weren’t we just at the tavern in Koryn? The last thing I remember is stepping into my private shower...” “Eh, just go with it,” Kaw grumbled. After rolling the Skeet for a perception check, the three heroes spot a dark, ominous figure standing within the void, simply staring at them. After rolling the Skeet to determine initiative, the Bois easily overpower and pummel the figure. Afterwards, Aigee attempts to summon a figure of light, however, since the entire void is bright white, the light figure is virtually invisible. Aigee rage quits and storms off into the void. * But to the Goo Fellow’s surprise, he stumbles upon a large room filled with treasure chests. The three heroes rush into the treasure room and begin looting all the chests they see, discovering numerous stacks of diamonds! However, the Bois aren’t out of the woods yet. Directly behind them, they hear a sharp hissing sound. Spinning around, Kaw, Skimp, and Gorg find themselves face-t0-face with a terrible, armless, scowling, green-skinned creature. The creature begins to expand, only a few seconds away from exploding in the Bois’ faces! Skimp quickly whips his crafting table out of his bindle and gets to work crafting a fearsome diamond sword. With the sword crafted, Kaw and Aigee watch in terror as the ratfolk charges forward with long, exaggerated steps. * The green creature is just about to blow, when Skimp bravely knocks it back with his diamond blade. Hissing in rage, the creature goes in for another attack, but Skimp fends it off with ease, repeatedly smacking it with his sword until the beast collapses to the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving only a small heap of gunpowder behind. Skimp promptly snorts the gunpowder. * For a moment, the Bois believed that they were safe. But they couldn’t have been more wrong. Suddenly, without warning, a tall, black being appears and snatches away all their stacks of diamonds. Skimp immediately makes eye contact with the mysterious being and now that really does it. The Bois roll for initiative, but it’s no use. The black creature vanishes, leaving the Bois lost and without any crafting materials. ' * '''Kaw, fed up with this world, dons a trench coat, loads his TEC-9, and rushes over to the elementary school nextdoor. “This is what you all get for never inviting me to any parties!” the tengu roars, letting the bullets fly. After rolling the Skeet and getting a NAT 20, Kaw brutally murders every single one of the popular kids, teaching them all who’s boss. His massacre abruptly ends when he hears helicopters overhead and police sirens. Kaw manages to evade the police by flopping down upon the ground and pretending to be one of the dead little bois. He then squirms out to the playground, where he finds Aigee and Skimp waiting for him impatiently. ' * 'Aigee takes a ride down the slide, POUNDING Kaw who lies at the bottom, but only doing a grand total of one damage (he crit failed when Skeet fell upon the floor). ' * '''Things then take a turn for the worst when the Bois are suddenly transported to a dark dimension where they finally confront the diamond-stealing black being. After a fierce battle, Kaw manages to decapitate the Skeet, thus decapitating the diamond thief by the transitive property of equality. * Finally reclaiming their long lost diamonds, the heroes hear a mighty roar from the distance. They look out a window (which suddenly, inexplicably appeared) and saw a massive, ferocious dragon soaring straight at them, accompanied by a vast army of black bois. Kaw, Aigee, and Skimp roll for initiative with the abused Skeet, then the session abruptly ends. TO BE CONTINUED. Probably not' '